Sneak Attack
by harry-ron-hermione-fan-101
Summary: "The attacker peered around the mailbox to see his target; a young woman of around 21...The attacker looked over to his companion...Just as their hands were about to close around her-" An attacker and his buddy are about to attack someone!GASP!R&R please


The attacker peered around the mailbox to see his target; a young woman of around 21, unloading groceries from the trunk of a gray car. She paused to tuck a stray, curly blonde hair that had escaped her simple ponytail behind her ear. She turned and walked towards the small house that the car was parked in front of.

The attaker knew she would be back, for she left the trunk of the car open and there were still a couple of paper bags filled to the brim with groceries sitting in the wide open trunk.

The attacker looked over to his companion, and smiled a wild smile of triumph. The companion, a half man half-creature, smiled back, and gave a thumbs up.

The two beings crept forwards, low to the ground and dashed across the street to hide behind the drivers door; the door of the car facing away from the house. The attacker crept forwards to reach the hood of the car; he catiously leaned cautiously around the car to look anxiously towards the door of the house; it was just opening, and the young woman exited, coming back to the car empty handed.

The attacker whipped around to press his back against the grille. He turned to his companion and pressed a finger to his lips. The companion nodded.

The duo sat in absouloute silence as the footsteps of the young woman approached. They listened to the rustling of bags as she picked up another bag.

The companion peered around the edge of the car and signalled to the attacker; the woman was going back to the house.

Swiftly and silently, still keeping low, the duo followed behind her. As she paused to open the screen door of the house, the attacker and co. straightned up and reached out to grab the woman from behind.

Just as their hands were about to close around her, the young woman sighed.

"Nice try guys," she said turning around, a smirk on her face. "But Percy, if you think I don't know you well enough to think you'd pull something like this on me, think again. Grover, seriously? Don't you have anything better to do?"

The "attacker" and "companion"'s shoulders both dropped.

"Annabeth, I've known you, what, 9 years? And I've been dating you for 5! How come I still can't surprise you?" The "attacker" wailed.

Annabeth sighed, then leaned forward to peck him on the lips. "Percy, I'm sure you'll get it one day. Can you guys grab the last bags for me? Don't forget to lock the car." Annabeth turned to continue into the house, then stopped to turn to look at the companion. "Grover, can you tell Juniper I said hi?" And with that, she disappeared into the house.

Grover and Percy stood there frowning unhappily at the door. Then they trudged back down the driveway, and pulled the last grocery bags from the trunk of the car. Percy slammed the trunk shut, then pulled some keys out of his pocket to lock it. When the car beeped, the two began to head back to the house.

"I don't get it!" Grover said. "How on EARTH does she do it?"

Percy scowled at the ground. "I don't know. But one day, I will sneak up on her. I promise, some day I will startle Annabeth Chase but soon-to-be-Jackson out of her skin!"

Grover snickered. "Good luck with that."

From inside the house floated a voice. "Percy, as your fiancee, I'm saying this nicely; give up now, or suffer a humiliating defeat."

My favourite (guy) demi-god hero shouted, "NEVER!" and continued glaring sourly at the ground as him and his best friend carried the groceries inside.

**A/N: There you go. Rather pointless, but you know how it is, when you get those plot bunnies that wiggle out of their cages to annoy you, and they won't darn well leave you alone untill you type it up to the best of your abilities? Yeah, this is one of those bunnies.**

**I just wanted to show what I think happend 5 years after TLO: Grover, Percy and Annabeth are all close friends still; Grover and Juniper are still dating; Annabeth and Percy are engaged; and the world isn't in peril, so they still have some time to kick back, goof off, go grocery shopping and the like...and Annabeth and Percy get a car! :-3**

**So review to tell me you loved it, or review to tell me what grammatical errors have occured. Don't be afraid to drop me a line about anything; I don't bite! But please, no flames. Those neither help, or make anyone feel good.**


End file.
